Sikuyo Kithixo: We Are In The Eyes Of God
by Half Fire
Summary: The Lion King III. The sequel to SP and TLK. Enjoy!
1. One: Returning

Sikuyo Kuthixo  
We are in the eyes of God  
  
  
We are one  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The lionesses bowed down to the Prince and Princess as they followed the King and Queen. The four lions went to the edge of Pride Rock and roared in appreciation of the newest members of the Pride.   
"Well done, my son," Mufasa's voice said.  
Simba smiled as the wind blew up against his mane.  
"We are one."  
  
  
  
  
  
One: Returning  
  
  
  
Just before sunset, Simba and Kovu went for a stroll. They looked at the herds of gazelle and antelope. The sun was beginning to set.  
"Don't you think we should head back now?" Kovu said trying to convince Simba into going back.  
"Nah, we can wait until the sun fully sets."  
"Okay." Kovu sighed.  
"That is… If you're scared." Simba turned and looked at Kovu with a half-smile.  
"Uh, no way I'm not scared. I just uh, wanted to go see Kiara." Kovu's face turned a pale red in embarrassment.   
Simba laughed a little and headed back.  
"So we're going back?"   
"Yeah, ha, ha, c'mon."  
Back at Pride Rock, Kiara was just finishing dinner.  
"Oh, hey Kovu!" Kiara almost choked trying to hurry to Kovu.  
"Oh, Kiara."  
Kiara and Kovu both nudged each other.  
"Simba, I want to tell you something," Nala's head motioned for Simba to come to her.  
"What is it?"   
"When I went hunting today, I saw Zira lying on the side of the lake. She wasn't dead either."  
"What? That's impossible."  
Zazu flew over to Nala and Simba overhearing their conversation.  
"It is true sire." Zazu landed on a tree next to Nala.  
"But.."  
"Simba, maybe she's learned her lesson."  
"What do you mean, she's an Outsider," Simba looked straight at Nala.  
"Don't you remember when she attacked us?"  
"Simba, that was then. This is now. Zira asked…" Nala paused.  
"Never mind."  
"Never mind, what?" Simba was now eager to listen.  
"She asked to.. Join our pride."  
"WHAT!??" Simba was now angry and looked at Nala with a stunned face.  
"She will never be one…"  
"Simba, I talked to her. She has learned her lesson." Nala was sounding very strict to Simba, but not in a hurting way.  
"But, she.."  
Kiara walked over to sit in between the two. She was a little worried.  
"Daddy, don't you remember?" Kiara tilted her head to the left with a sincere look on her face.  
"Remember, what?"  
Kiara sighed. "We are one."  
Simba's face dropped from an angry face to a puzzled look.  
"Simba?" Nala was now worried.  
"Zira can stay one night. If she does anything to harm us, she'll be exiled."  
Kovu wasn't around to hear the news of his mother. Kiara will be very satisfied to tell him.  
"Kovu!" Kiara turned around and started to walk towards him.  
Simba walked up in front of his daughter.  
"I'll handle this, Kiara."  
Kiara sighed with a pleasant smile and headed toward the cave.  
"Uh, Kovu. Your mother isn't dead. She is alive. She'll be spending the day with us tomorrow. Just as you did."  
"Really? But isn't that impossible?" Kovu was now a little confused.  
"No, Nala saw her, today while she went hunting with the party." Simba had a slight smile, but then changed to a serious face.  
"Oh, okay."  
The next day, Simba went out to find Zira. He saw her catch a baby gazelle.   
"Finally some food!"  
Simba waited patiently until she was done.  
After about 10 minutes, Zira turned around stunned, to see Simba standing there.  
"Why Simba?" Zira said with a fake scared voice. "What a pleasure to see you." Zira's voice ended with a snarl.  
Zira new she couldn't defeat Simba, but she wanted to so very badly, ever since the hyenas didn't do their "job".  
"Simba, I know this with be very painful to your pride and family!" Zira crouched down ready to attack.  
Simba growled at her, as he crouched down.  
Zira lunged toward Simba, but then Kovu came between Zira and Simba getting scratched and scared.  
"KOVU!?" Zira was very angry at her son.  
Kovu fell to the ground, badly hurt.  
"Simba. Are you okay?" Kovu was bleeding a little.   
"Yes."  
"Kovu! Why didn't you lunge for him!!?" Zira hissed at him.  
"Because, I am not one of you." Kovu looked up at the startled face of his mother.  
"What do you mean? I've taught you and trained you. Now you're giving up? Vitani would never have done this!"   
"Yes she would." Kovu snarled at Zira then stumbled to get up.   
Kiara and Nala came running to Simba.  
"Father? What happened?"  
Simba turned his head to Kiara, as Zira flew over Kovu on to Simba's back.   
Simba and Zira started to fight.   
Zira grabbed Simba's ear and yanked on it as, Simba pulled her off himself. They rolled over to an edge of a cliff. Simba's back was at the very edge. He slipped and they went tumbling into the gorge.   
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Simba tried to grab onto the side with his claws. He managed to grab a ledge. Zira however, grabbed onto Simba and dug her claws deep into   
His skin.   
Simba roared in pain.  
"Ha, ha! I've got you now! Just then, Zira slipped and fell into the gorge where her life ended.   
Kiara, Kovu and Nala thought Simba was dead. They sighed in sympathy and started to walk back.   
Simba, weakly managed to climb up the gorge. Barely alive.   
"Simba?" Nala looked back to see him lying on the ground.  
Nala ran over surprised to see him alive.   
"Oh, Simba."   
  
  
  
  
Two: A New Comer  
  
  
  
Simba walked weakly home and rested.  
"Simba? Are you okay?" Nala was really scared that Simba was badly injured.   
"Yeah, I just need some rest." Simba headed into the cave.  
Nala sighed in relief.  
"Oh, that was a close one, wasn't it Kovu?" Kiara asked.  
"Yeah."  
The next day, Simba was healed, but still had some scars on his back.   
"Kiara? What's wrong?" Simba looked behind him and saw she was walking a lot slower than normal.  
"Daddy, I'm going to have a baby."  
"Really? Oh, Kiara that's wonderful."   
"What?" Kovu just came out of the cave.  
Kiara walked over to him. She whispered, "I'm going to have a baby."  
Kovu gasped with a smile.  
Simba smiled and looked up at the sky.  
The wind blew gently. Simba smiled. Then headed toward the cave.  
"Simba, why are you so happy?" Nala laughed.  
"We're going to be Grandparents," Simba replied.  
Nala just smiled and nudged Simba.  
Kiara stayed home from hunting, and just sat in the cave. Kovu came inside.  
"So, did you think of a name yet?" Kovu was very anxious.   
"Yeah. The girl's name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani," Kiara was really satisfied with those names. Kovu was also very pleased.  
"Kiara," Simba called.  
"Coming." Kiara walked out of the cave slowly and sat next to Simba.  
"What did you want?"  
"Did you think of any names yet?"  
"Yeah, I just told them to Kovu, and I'll tell them to you. The girl's name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani."  
"Those are beautiful, Kiara," Simba smiled.  
Zazu came flying as fast as his little wings could panicking.  
"Sire! Sarabi was trampled! Hurry!"  
Simba ran down Pride Rock almost tripping himself. Sarabi was lying down badly hurt.  
"Mother? Are you okay?" Simba had a slight tear run down his face.  
Sarabi turned her head and looked up at her Son. "I will be with Mufasa again…" Sarabi slowly smiled. Her head fell to the ground.  
"Mother?" Simba lay down next to his dead mother, weeping. He cried for a few minutes.  
"Oh, Simba. Life goes the way it wants," Rafiki said.   
Simba walked home sad of the death of his mother. She was very old though.   
"How did she get trampled?" Simba asked one of the lionesses in the party.  
"She was getting a drink then a stampede of gazelle came and knocked her over."  
Simba nodded and headed back to Pride Rock.  
No one noticed the sad face of Simba. He eventually got over it.  
The next day, Kiara was very tired and was about ready to give birth.   
"Any day now," Kiara replied with a weak smile.  
A couple of days later, Kiara was very, very tired. She felt any second, her cub would be born.  
Just then, Kiara sat up.   
"Kovu! Come in here, QUICK!" Kiara yelled.  
Kovu didn't say anything. He just sat there next to Kiara anxiously waiting.  
Simba and Nala came in too.  
Nala leaned against Simba, happy.  
All of the sudden, Kiara gave birth.   
It was a boy! A baby boy.  
"Oh, Kiara, he's beautiful!" Kovu replied.  
"Nala, we are now Grandparents."  
Nivani was blind. His eyes weren't open yet. Kiara knew, they would be beautiful.   
Kiara spent hours taking care of her new cub. She was so glad it was over.   
The next day, was Nivani's ceremony. Kiara and Kovu walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Kiara gave Nivani to Rafiki. He raised him high above the animals. The elephants trumpeted, the Zebras whinnied. The circle of life continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three: Watching over   
  
  
  
A few months later, Nivani was old enough to go out and play by himself.  
"Wow! Look at all this stuff to do around here!" Nivani was so exited.  
"Hold on there," Kovu gabbed Nivani by the scruff of his neck.  
"Daddy let go," Nivani laughed.  
"I just want you to be careful."  
"I will," Nivani replied.  
Kiara came over and sat next to Kovu.  
"Nivani, are you listening? You could get into really big trouble. I didn't listen once, and I got into big trouble," Kiara said looking over at Simba. 


	2. Two: A New Comer

Two: A New Comer  
  
  
  
Simba walked weakly home and rested.  
"Simba? Are you okay?" Nala was really scared that Simba was badly injured.   
"Yeah, I just need some rest." Simba headed into the cave.  
Nala sighed in relief.  
"Oh, that was a close one, wasn't it Kovu?" Kiara asked.  
"Yeah."  
The next day, Simba was healed, but still had some scars on his back.   
"Kiara? What's wrong?" Simba looked behind him and saw she was walking a lot slower than normal.  
"Daddy, I'm going to have a baby."  
"Really? Oh, Kiara that's wonderful."   
"What?" Kovu just came out of the cave.  
Kiara walked over to him. She whispered, "I'm going to have a baby."  
Kovu gasped with a smile.  
Simba smiled and looked up at the sky.  
The wind blew gently. Simba smiled. Then headed toward the cave.  
"Simba, why are you so happy?" Nala laughed.  
"We're going to be Grandparents," Simba replied.  
Nala just smiled and nudged Simba.  
Kiara stayed home from hunting, and just sat in the cave. Kovu came inside.  
"So, did you think of a name yet?" Kovu was very anxious.   
"Yeah. The girl's name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani," Kiara was really satisfied with those names. Kovu was also very pleased.  
"Kiara," Simba called.  
"Coming." Kiara walked out of the cave slowly and sat next to Simba.  
"What did you want?"  
"Did you think of any names yet?"  
"Yeah, I just told them to Kovu, and I'll tell them to you. The girl's name is Kareia, and the boy's name is Nivani."  
"Those are beautiful, Kiara," Simba smiled.  
Zazu came flying as fast as his little wings could panicking.  
"Sire! Sarabi was trampled! Hurry!"  
Simba ran down Pride Rock almost tripping himself. Sarabi was lying down badly hurt.  
"Mother? Are you okay?" Simba had a slight tear run down his face.  
Sarabi turned her head and looked up at her Son. "I will be with Mufasa again…" Sarabi slowly smiled. Her head fell to the ground.  
"Mother?" Simba lay down next to his dead mother, weeping. He cried for a few minutes.  
"Oh, Simba. Life goes the way it wants," Rafiki said.   
Simba walked home sad of the death of his mother. She was very old though.   
"How did she get trampled?" Simba asked one of the lionesses in the party.  
"She was getting a drink then a stampede of gazelle came and knocked her over."  
Simba nodded and headed back to Pride Rock.  
No one noticed the sad face of Simba. He eventually got over it.  
The next day, Kiara was very tired and was about ready to give birth.   
"Any day now," Kiara replied with a weak smile.  
A couple of days later, Kiara was very, very tired. She felt any second, her cub would be born.  
Just then, Kiara sat up.   
"Kovu! Come in here, QUICK!" Kiara yelled.  
Kovu didn't say anything. He just sat there next to Kiara anxiously waiting.  
Simba and Nala came in too.  
Nala leaned against Simba, happy.  
All of the sudden, Kiara gave birth.   
It was a boy! A baby boy.  
"Oh, Kiara, he's beautiful!" Kovu replied.  
"Nala, we are now Grandparents."  
Nivani was blind. His eyes weren't open yet. Kiara knew, they would be beautiful.   
Kiara spent hours taking care of her new cub. She was so glad it was over.   
The next day, was Nivani's ceremony. Kiara and Kovu walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Kiara gave Nivani to Rafiki. He raised him high above the animals. The elephants trumpeted, the Zebras whinnied. The circle of life continued. 


	3. Three: Watching Over

Three: Watching over   
  
  
  
A few months later, Nivani was old enough to go out and play by himself.  
"Wow! Look at all this stuff to do around here!" Nivani was so exited.  
"Hold on there," Kovu gabbed Nivani by the scruff of his neck.  
"Daddy let go," Nivani laughed.  
"I just want you to be careful."  
"I will," Nivani replied.  
Kiara came over and sat next to Kovu.  
"Nivani, are you listening? You could get into really big trouble. I didn't listen once, and I got into big trouble," Kiara said looking over at Simba. 


End file.
